Joyeux anniversaire
by GinervaSnape
Summary: Pas de résumé proprement dit. Petit One Shot qu'un ami a fait pour mon anniversaire. Souvenir d'un anniversaire de Severus.


Ceci n'est pas un One Shot que j'ai écrit. Il ne m'appartient pas ! C'est un ami qui me l'a fait pour mon anniversaire. Avec son autorisation, je le mets sur le site.

Le chapitre 3 de "Appelle-moi Dominus. " sera bientôt en ligne.

* * *

 _Poudlard, Hiver 2016_

Bureaux de Severus Rogue

Les vacances de Noël venaient de débuter à Poudlard. La plupart des élèves étaient partis rendre visite à leur famille. Seul quelques-uns étaient resté dans l'école afin de préparer leur B.U.S.E ou simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient plus leur famille. Les 4 grandes maisons qui composaient l'établissement étaient devenues en quelque sorte leur nouveau foyer. C'était le cas du professeur Rogue.

Derrière ce visage dur se cachait une éternelle souffrance mélangé à de l'amour inconditionnel. Severus était assis dans son bureau. Il rédigeait une nouvelle formule. Un mélange de crottin de Sombral et mucus de Strangulot. Son résultat obtenu donnait un liquide dont l'odeur rappelait la reliure d'un livre mais, qui une fois versé dans de l'eau, permettait l'apparition d'une neige factice.

Cette odeur plongea Rogue dans une étrange rêverie. Cette odeur lui rappela quelque chose. Mais quoi exactement ? Il ne savait pas ou ne le savait plus. Il se leva d'un bond, se dirigea vers la troisième étagère de son bureau – celle qui sur laquelle était entreposé un stock de Véritasérum et « L'histoire des potions volume 3 ».

Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et prononça : VELUM REVELARE.

L'étagère trembla quelques secondes puis le côté gauche se mit à bouger tout seul, laissant apparaître une pensine. Il plongea sa tête à l'intérieur afin d'y voir plus clair.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela, de son premier anniversaire en tant qu'ami de Lily. Severus avait 15 ans et était dans sa troisième année à Poudlard. C'était aussi le jour des départs pour les élèves. Le dortoir de Serpentard était vide à présent.  
Severus se retrouvant seul, une fois de plus. C'est pourquoi il décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour créer un carnet de note reprenant des techniques pratiques servant à l'élaboration des potions.

Après avoir sélectionné une dizaine d'ouvrage, il s'installa pour les lire quand il entendit une voix pleine d'énergie.

 _ **\- Salut toi ! Encore plonger dans les livres à ce que je vois !**_

 _ **\- Bonjour Lily. Dit-il timidement.**_

 _ **\- Ecoute Severus, j'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai égaré mon rappeltout. Tu peux m'aider à le chercher, je crois que je l'ai oublié dans la classe du professeur Flitwick mais impossible d'y mettre la main dessus.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à James ?**_

 _ **\- Il est parti rendre visite à sa famille du côté de l'Irlande. Un événement important, un match de hockey, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.**_

 _ **Il n'était pas d'humeur à lui venir en aide aujourd'hui. Surtout aujourd'hui. Il était un peu triste car chaque années, depuis 5 ans, il été seul pour son anniversaire, personne pensait à lui.**_

 _ **\- Alors ? Accepterais-tu d'être mon fidèle Sherlock ? En demandant sous le ton d'un appel de détresse.**_

 _ **\- Bon d'accord. Je viens.**_

Il ne pouvait malgré tout rien refuser à son unique amie. Sur le chemin menant à la classe du professeur Flitwick, Lily lui avoua que c'était en réalité une excuse pour faire sortir Rogue de son trou.

 _ **\- Lily ! s'exclama le jeune garçon en lui portant un regard glacial.**_

 _ **\- Attends ! Je peux tout t'expliquer. Dit-elle en souriant avant de donner son argument :**_

 _ **\- C'est la première année où je décide de rester à Poudlard, il y avait un marché de Noël à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai entendu que tu y restais depuis trois ans. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que ton anniversaire avait lieu durant cette semaine. Alors voila…**_

 _ **\- Joyeux anniversaire Severus !**_

Elle tendit à son ami, un paquet de couleur orange. Surpris, il accepta le cadeau, le prit à deux mains, regarda l'objet dans son emballage pendant plusieurs secondes et le soupesa d'une façon quasi religieuse et distingua la forme de l'objet.

 ** _\- Hé bien qu'attends-tu ? Ouvre-le._**

 ** _\- C'est que … Oui. Pardon._**

Lorsqu'il déballa son cadeau, un sourire discret se forma. Lily lui dit alors :

 _ **\- Je sais que tu adores le cours de Potion mais que tu avais emprunté le livre à Slughorn l'un des siens. C'est pourquoi j'ai acheté le même à Pré-au-Lard. Comme ça, tu pourras mettre directement les notes de ton carnet dans ton livre. J'espère que ça te fait plaisir.**_

Un mot sortit de sa bouche. Seulement un seul :

 _ **\- Merci.**_

Ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque. Severus ouvrit son livre. Une agréable odeur d'encre fraîchement imprimé s'y dégagea. Tout content, il y recopia déjà quelques notes de son carnet, tout en ajoutant à la première page :

« Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-mêlée.. »

 _ **\- Bon anniversaire Severus…**_

Un halo de lumière s'empara de lui. Il sortit sa tête de la pensine et se souvient de son premier anniversaire en compagnie de son unique ami. Le revivre une seconde fois, remit de la gaieté en lui. Il était prêt à passer une bonne journée et à remettre son masque sombre le lendemain.


End file.
